Orde (Willpan20
Orde was a male Toa of Psionics, and was one of the first Toa created. History Orde was created about 100,000 years ago, as the first Toa of Psionics (he was never a Matoran). His first mission was to calm a group of Zyglak. However, the mission ended catastrophically, with the Zyglak instead becoming far more brutal and savage, as Orde's mind was too aggressive. After this fiasco, the Great Beings decided that all future Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Psionics would be female, as they believed that females were more "gentle". Little is known of what became of him afterward. At one point, he used his powers to save a dozen Matoran from Dark Hunters. They escaped, but Orde was captured by the hunters and interrogated. He was later rescued by his Toa Team. Spherus Magna After Teridax's death, he evacuated the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna. Afterwards Onua assigned him, Chiara, Zaria and Gelu to find the Great Beings and convince them to come back to Spherus Magna. After the mission briefing, they traveled north towards Bota Magna. They were later captured by Bota Magna Vorox. They were eventually freed, but only to find out they would be hunted by the Vorox until they were killed. After being sent out to be hunted, the Toa headed through the forest, Zaria finding a good ambush spot. Chiara and Zaria sat in wait, while Orde and Gelu stayed out as bait. After the Vorox trackers and Kabrua, that group's alpha male, arrived, Gelu and Orde waited for the others attacks which never came. Kabrua then stated that he knew about Toa power and how to cancel it. Gelu confirmed that he had information on Great Beings, since they knew about Toa. Orde instantly wanted to take action, but Gelu suggested they run, since the Vorox hadn't found the others yet. Running east, the two came across a river. Orde suggested going through the river, though Gelu suggested going up into the trees, for the Vorox would see their footprints on the other bank. They went into the tree, and Gelu told Orde to read Kabrua's mind to see if he knew anything. Kabrua crossed by and Orde successfully entered the Vorox's mind without his knowing. Orde then looked deeper into his mind for what he needed, and found a glimpse of the knowledge. However, Kabrua sensed his presence and Orde immediately exited. Orde then told Gelu that he had learned a Great Being had been hiding inside the body of someone from the Matoran Universe for the last 100,000 years, but he was forced to leave before he could learn who he was inhabiting. However, he had been able to see faint images of what he planned for Spherus Magna. Death of Toa Orde Makuta Kilrix got word from Vergon that a group of Vorox were tracking Orde and a Glatorian called Gelu. After hearing this Kilrix and Vergon found the group of Vorox and promised them that they can have Gelu as long as he can kill the Toa, which there leader Kabrua agreed to. Once they tracked them down in the middle of a desert, Kilrix snuck up on the two using his shadow powers to conceal him and once he found the right position tackled, overpowered and killed Orde, Gelu was engulfed with rage and tried to take out Kilrix but he wasn't strong enough and disarmed by Kilrix. The Vorox came and took the Glatorian prisoner. The Toa Mahri found Orde's mask a week later. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics Category:User:Willpan20